Half-Orc
Half-Orcs Summary As seen by civilized races, half-orcs are monstrosities, the result of perversion and violence—whether or not this is actually true. Half-orcs are rarely the result of loving unions, and as such are usually forced to grow up hard and fast, constantly fighting for protection or to make names for themselves. Half-orcs as a whole resent this treatment, and rather than play the part of the victim, they tend to lash out, unknowingly confirming the biases of those around them. A few feared, distrusted, and spat-upon half-orcs manage to surprise their detractors with great deeds and unexpected wisdom—though sometimes it's easier just to crack a few skulls. Some half-orcs spend their entire lives proving to full-bloodedorcs that they are just as fierce. Others opt for trying to blend into human society, constantly demonstrating that they aren't monsters. Their need to always prove themselves worthy encourages half-orcs to strive for power and greatness within the society around them. Physical Description Half-Orcs average around 6 feet tall, with powerful builds and greenish or grayish skin. Their canine teeth often grow long enough to protrude from their mouths, and these “tusks,” combined with heavy brows and slightly pointed ears, give them their notoriously bestial appearance. While half-orcs may be impressive, few ever describe them as beautiful. Despite these obvious orc traits, half-orcs are as varied as their human parents. Society Half-Orcs are a race that are heavily looked down upon by all races. Full-blooded Orcs think them to be inherently weak and worthless, while Humans think of them as abominations. Because of this treatment, Half-Orcs tend to be spiteful and quick to anger. Most of them spend their whole lives trying to prove themselves to others. Religion Sinuste Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Type: Half-orcs are Humanoid creatures with both the human and orc subtypes. * Size: Half-orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Offense Racial Traits * Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race.